Happy Valentine's Day, Jerza
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and Erza doesn't have a Valentine yet. So as always, Natsu, Lucy, and Mira try to help. Who will it be? and what will happen? ( story is way better than summary hope you enjoy :) )


**Hey Ercy here! Sorry i haven't made any new fanfictions yet but i'm back! This one is for Valentines Day. It is about Jerza and yes we are Jerza shippers. Please don't hate our story. I'm not really good at making stories, Heartlet-chan is better but I hope you enjoy and Happy Valentines Day!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

It's that time of year again. Valentine's Day. And the whole Fairy Tail guild is decorating. All the streamers, balloons, garland, wreaths, and, of course, chocolate.(Of course if it isn't eaten by Natsu already). Everyone is in the Valentine spirit. All except Erza. She hadn't taken part in the decorating or celebrating. Although she had been leaving earlier than she does, she has been alone most of the time and starring off into space. She also tries to avoid conversations. It has been going on for a while now. Since Jellal came to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A day before Valentine's Day...  
**

"HEY, everyone listen up!" yelled Mira. " Valentine's Day is coming up and I hope everyone has a Valentine! So if you do, come up to me and tell me who it is! It doesn't have to be announced if you want."

"Miraaaaaaaaaa!" yelled a certain blonde haired celestial mage.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What's up?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Hide me!" Lucy started, blushing.

" Lucy, what are you-

" Luce!" yelled a certain fire mage.

" Oh my gosh! Help me!" Lucy stumbled hiding behind Mira.

" Hey Mira. Hey Luce!" Natsu said, pulling Lucy from behind Mira.

"Hey, Natsu..." Lucy said, wailing.

" So Luce, I've been wanting to ask you something. Mira will you please?" he said.

" No prob." Mira smirked as she walked away.

" Hey Luce, look at me, I have to ask you something." Natsu said turning her head to look at him." Will you be my Valentine this year?"

Lucy was in shock. What would she say? Would she just turn and run for it? No, she won't this time.

" Umm..." Lucy started fraily, " Yes. Yes Natsu. I would love to."

" Really?! Oh My Gosh! Thank you Luce!" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

By now Lucy was blushing like crazy. Natsu took her hand and ran over to the corner of the guild.

" Alright, now that like everyone has a Valentine, don't you think that Erza needs one too?" Natsu whispered.

" I never thought of that. But who would suite her?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu smirked. Oh no, does he mean? No it can't be... or can they..." Jellal?"Lucy asked suspiciously.

* * *

**Mean While in a quiet room...**

"C'mon Jellal, all you have to do is ask her." Wendy urged quietly.

(Just to remind you if you didn't read the top, Jellal came to Fairy Tail)

" It's not that simple Wendy. I know we have been really close together before but once you get to my age, you will understand." Jellal pointed out.

" But you love her, don't you? And it is almost Valentine's Day. You have hurry and ask her." she said.

" Ask who and what?" someone blurted out suddenly. Jellal jumped a little out of his chair and sweat dropped. He turned his head to an angle to see Mira standing over him with a creepy face in the tiny light of the room.

"GGggGggGGGaAAAAaA!" they both squealed. " Mira! Don't scare us like that!" Wendy wailed.

" I over heard you two talking about someone, and I plan to find out," Mira said creepily.

All of a sudden, Natsu and Lucy came out from a dark place in the room. Their eyes were glowing red with smirks on their faces, showing the two they had rope with them.

" Naa-Nats-sssuuu-ssaan?" Wendy said looking frightened.

* * *

**In the back of the guild...**( I will skip the conversation cause this fanfic is getting long but the conversation was about jellal and erza's future date)

Jellal was walking around Fairy Tail, talking to people when he spotted Erza. He moved through the croud and went to her table.

" Hey, Erza." he said casually.

" Hey Jellal, what's up?" Erza said, eagerly.

" I was wondering if, um, you would like to get dinner later?" Jellal nervously asked.

Erza was suprised, " _What could he have been planning? Should I except? Of course, silly you love him, silly Erza what are you thinking. Don't turn him down. You have to be convincing_."

" Sure Jellal. What Time?" she asked sweetly.

Now Jellal was the suprised one, " _She actually said yes? Well time to move on to the plan_."

" I will pick you up at six. Wear something nice but not too fancy, ok? he said, nicely, and then he walked out of the guild.

* * *

**At the restaurant...**

" Wow, Erza. I can not get over how beautiful you look." Jellal finally said. Erza blushed and said "Thank youu..."

Erza was wearing a long dress with flowy long sleeves that was light blue at the top and exceedingly went to a darker blue. She had her hair down with a silver clip in her hair. She wore a thin necklace with a heart charm. And she wore black pumps. Jellal was wearing a nice button down shirt with black pants and shoes to match.

The conversation went on for about two or three hours while they ate their dinner.

It was 11:57 when Jellal realized the time.

" Lets go." he said, standing up taking her hand, and running out the door. It had started snowing an hour ago and it started to stick to the ground.

They ran through the town and went atop a bridge over a river, separating the two parts of Magnolia.

" Jella-" Erza started but she was interrupted by him.

" Erza, there is something I have to tell you." Jellal muttered. He looked down at his watch. 11:59. Oh man. I'm running out of time. It's almost Valentine's morning.

"Erza I-, I love you!" he blurted out. Then he took her in and kissed her. The clock striked 12 and the bells chimmed.

Fireworks and flowers came out of nowhere and blasted into the sky. They broke the kiss to see the fire works say_ Jerza _or_ Happy Valentines day_.

"I love you too, Jellal." Erza whispered.

Jellal bent her down and kissed her again. Erza put her arms around his neck and kissed back. Everyone appeared from nowhere and cheered.

" HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" everyone cheered. He brought her back up and said " Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

" Oh you." Erza smirked and hugged him tightly.

" I love you."

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? Post your review so I can see if I can do more of these.**

**It's weird, I know but I like it and I just had to. I love Jerza and I wanted to do something "extra special" to show how much I ship them.**

**Well I hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day to all single and in a relationship. Between me and Heartlet, we will be single for a while. Lol.**


End file.
